Talk:Kuunavang
Revert note Just a note on the reversion, Kuunavang was in multiple locations, not just one place last night. Plus we really should hold off on putting a location for him until we see him in the final game (where Undead Gwen will be riding him and raining fire down on the players). --Rainith 06:42, 28 March 2006 (CST) Obligatory Star Wars quote "Look at the size of that thing!" No mob in Ch1 come close to that size (well, Glint and other dragons are a little close, but still quite a bit smaller). The Iron Forgeman is probably slightly bigger, but it's not a mob. -PanSola 22:39, 10 February 2006 (CST) :I think if it was standing on the ground, it would be just a little bigger than Glint. We cornered it in one district (yup, the infamous pathing bug) and we all surround it (it was apparently trying to get to another player who went far away). Basically, standing next to the dragon and fully zoomed out, my screen shows the lower half of its body. --Karlos 16:03, 27 March 2006 (CST) Profession All the skills had this greenish yellow background not associated with any profession. I will upload them when I get a chance. --Karlos 16:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) Lame :( Bested her in 13 minutes, with all henchies and got Master rank first try. I know I amnot that good, so, despite her devastating powers, something needs to be tweaked. I had like 100 guys with me in the mission, like every NPCS from Shing Jai all the way to Echovald Forest was there. :) --Karlos 07:05, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :Kv's voice actress is even worse than Glint's. Why is the voice acting so generally crappy in Guild Wars anyhow? The only good VA they've had so far is the one for Confessor Dorian — Stabber ✍ 10:44, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's a lot cheaper to hire the programmers and their relatives to do voice acting than it is to hire a professional? XD --Tinarto 11:32, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::I think Karlos beat my time but yeah I got Master rank fist try too. Whats funny is there are people already stuck on that mission calling it another THK. | Chuiu 11:39, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, they get VERY cheesey and crappy voice actors. The worst, by far, is Danika who is supposed to be a countess but has a very ghetto like accent. Her worst line is in the Eternal Grove mission with "Here they come.. More Luxons!" She sounds like she has a frog in her throat. Blech! --Karlos 18:25, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, I should redact my earlier comment. Elder Rhea's voice is also well done. The only way it could have been better is if she pulled out a crackpipe and started doing lines. — Stabber ✍ 19:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't you use rocks with a crackpipe? I thought lines were done with powdered cocaine. --Rainith 19:33, 30 April 2006 (CDT) <--Probably showing his ignorance with illicit drugs. :::::You're probably right, or, at least, Wikipedia:Crackpipe agrees with you. Yay topic drift. — Stabber ✍ 09:45, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::The bad thing about this mission: I tried it 3 times. The first 2 times, someone entered on the luxon side (I was playing Kurzick). The 2 parties were split and we eventually died before we meet. At the third time, no luxon entered, we got 8 more henchies with us and our group of 16+ people just rolled over the mission (getting master as well). This should not be much easier if noone on the other side enters. --Xeeron 07:19, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::That's because if no one enters on the other side then you have all fifteen henchies with you on the same side from the beginning. Fifteen henchies is a... a multitude. F G 07:23, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, lame... took 12 minutes on first try. In my opinion, one thing should be changed: Even if there is no other player team, the other henchie team should start from the other side. :| --62.142.254.31 08:01, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Why ranger? just wondering. -PanSola 15:46, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Just answered this on Talk:Shiro Tagachi, but I think it's because of Corrupted Breath. Only rangers use preparations. F G 15:56, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ahh, good catch, thanks.-PanSola 16:00, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Why R/E and not E/R? A great big firey dragon with lightning spells and a a preparation does not scream R/E to me Skuld 16:48, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Does she have any resistances? I'm looking at a Fiery bow String and Bow Grip of Dragonslaying +20% in my backpack, and I'm itching to know... ;)--Kingrames 21:32, 17 May 2006 (CDT) noninterruptability It'd be nice to list the specific skills that are not interruptable. - 20:38, 23 May 2006 (CDT) "Kuunavang is immune to interrupts" :Note:This section has been moved here from User talk:Tetris L -- 02:49, 7 June 2006 (CDT) I don't think that's true. I have interrupted her before. — Stabber ✍ 02:11, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :What skill did you use? Several people have reported that her spells as well as her other skills cannot be interrupted by Mesmer or Ranger interrupts. Infact I can't confirm myself, but I assumed that she is immune to at least some interrupts, just like the Lich Lord. -- 02:17, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Her Spores/Scales with a ranger. Don't remember which skill(s) exactly. It was on top of the Harvest Temple, so her interruptibility might be higher there. Or it might have been stealth changed because this was back on April 29 and I haven't taken any other interrupting classes that far into the game. — Stabber ✍ 02:25, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ranger pug party member of mine interrupted Corrupted Dragon Scales yesterday (w/ her in flight), although only once out of like, fifteen times. Either he blew hard or there's some super weirdness of death :P --Tinarto 02:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::User: Dargon added an interesting note to User talk:Curse You: "Kuunavang's skills can indeed be interrupted, but it takes atleast two interrupts. I know this due to getting mastery on the mission with a group of guildmates. We had 2 rangers on the team who did nothing but target her with interrupts to keep the scales off us. It was over a week ago, but if memory serves, they only missed one batch of scales." So we have a new theory: It takes two interrupts?! -- 03:18, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::My group of two rangers and a bow-wielding A/R (plus henches) just interrupted her *a lot* and beat her in 10:24. We didn't stock up on interrupts, either... each of us just had one or two, and saved them for the scale drops. She only dropped them once... --HopefulNebula 23:20, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::If two interrupts can consistently interrupt her, then this is a valid theory. Otherwise, if each interrupt has a 50% chance of failure, say, then the expected number of interruption skills needed to interrupt her would be 2. — Stabber ✍ 03:21, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Two interrupts per spell would be supported by what Tinarto mentioned: If you have only one interrupter you are unlikely to hit twice while Kuunavang is casting, but that may result in only interrupting once in a while. If you had just a 50% failure chance the probability of only interrupting 1 out of 15 times is really small. --Chi Li 03:38, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yabbut was it 1 out of 15 per skill Kv uses? We need someone try to interrupt Kv only once per skill (Kv's skill, that is) for something like 20 skills to get a good idea of the probability of interruption per interrupt skill used. I am fairly certain that the two interrupts per skill theory is wrong. — Stabber ✍ 03:41, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Sorry, I just assumed that one interrupter could not possibly let loose 15 interrupts per skill Kv uses (as in Kv casts one spell for a very long time and during that time one single interrupter fires multiple interrupts). Maybe it's not just "two interrupts per skill" but "two interrupts from different interrupters per skill"? So one interrupter wouldn't be enough (or had a very small chance of success) but two different interrupters had a near 100% chance of success? That's at least what I assumed while reading the posts above. Agreed on the Research needed. --Chi Li 03:57, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::That corresponds with my observations. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but now that I read this it makes perfectly sense. I played this mission with my ele as mesmer secondary, using Power Spike and Power Return. Often, Power Spike wasn't enough to interrupt her, only immediately following with Power Return did the job. I think there may have been occations when one interrupt was enough, but I am not sure if there was someone else in my or the other party trying to interrupt her. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:02, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Category:Research needed ::::::Wait a minute. Kuunavang's skills are "skills" not "spells" neither Power Return nor Power Spike should even work on her to begin with. I interrupted her Dragon Scales a few times with Cry of Frustration, though not every time and I could never interrupt Dark Chain Lightning. When I had the full henchies from the Luxon Side, they owned her. Daeman and Aurora could interrupt her quite frequently. A guild group we had saw a strange phenomenon. The mesmer had a hard time interrupting her with Cry and Leech Sig, but the Ranger had a much easier time with Savage shot. Not sure what to make of all of it. --Karlos 07:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Dragon Scales and Dragon Spores are spells not skills so normal spellbreaker is enough, you just have to interrupt those spells twice.